El olor del amor
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Como huele el amor? lo sabes? Pues descubrelo en este one-shot! Te invito a pasar y leer este fic de romance! Totalmente SesshoXKag. Espero que lo leas y comente...o solo disfrutalo


"**El olor del amor"**

BY: Game-motoharu

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Se encontraba lloviendo en la edad antigua, en el Sengoku Jidai, una lluvia horrorosa con relámpagos, truenos, una horrible tormenta eléctrica…dos cuerpos estaba atrapados dentro una cueva en lo alto de la montaña, hacia horas que había empezado la tormenta y no había parado, parecía como si el cielo nunca permitiría que la tormenta acabara, ni siquiera se podía ver bien y la oscuridad empezaba a filtrarse.

Un viento frio se sentía afuera de la cueva, pero adentro una fogata se hacía presente, solo el crepitar de las llamas se escuchaba, los dos seres totalmente opuestos se encontraba juntos cerca del calor de la fogata, estos eran nada más y nada menos que:

Kagome, la miko de la Shikon No Tama y Sesshoumaru, el Taiyoukai del oeste.

Si cualquiera que los mirase desde afuera diría que esos dos se matarían o reperelerian, pues siendo razas tan distantes y opuestas, además de que todos sabemos que al youkai no le gustan los humanos…pero si mirasen con atención dentro de la cueva podrían notar que la miko estaba muy cerca del Taiyoukai y este posaba sus dorados ojos de vez en vez en la miko que por ratos temblaba. Pero lo más sorprendente era que sus manos estaban entrelazadas y posadas sobre el muslo izquierdo de la miko. Y se preguntaran,¡ ¿Qué rayos?

Pero es necesario saber que estos dos seres eran ya una pareja hecha y derecha desde hacía un año. Si, mucha información para sus mentes, pero es sencillo el asunto. Hacía dos años que el grupo de Sesshoumaru se había acoplado al de Inuyasha para la búsqueda y destrucción de Naraku; aunque al principio había uno que otro enfrentamiento todo terminaba con un 'Siéntate' de Kagome. Con el tiempo el inteligente taiyoukai se dio cuenta del origen de Kagome y la interrogó con un sinfín de preguntas acerca de su era…y luego poco a poco sobre ella, llegando un punto donde a veces ellos dos solos se iban por ahí a platicar.

Más pronto que tarde la miko del futuro se vio atrapada en un sentimiento apasionado y devastador para con el Taiyoukai, él sin embargo también había mostrado actitudes suaves y extrañas para con la pequeña miko. Los otros lo empezaron a notar pero prefirieron no decir nada, aunque se morían de ganas…sobretodo el hanyou de orejitas plateadas. Poco a poco esta pareja se fue acercando cada vez más hasta el punto que…bueno, Sesshoumaru proclamó que Kagome era suya. Si. Así de simple y sencillo.

Kagome se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo y teniendo una charla muy seria con el medio hermano de Inuyasha, terminaron tomados de la mano y caminando juntos. Inuyasha se molestó habiendo una pelea muy fuerte entre los dos Inu y aunque Kagome se enfadó con InuYasha y dejó en claro que ella amaba a Sesshoumaru y ella solo lo a él quería como amigo, Inuyasha dejó de hablarle. Lo cual no duró mucho pues él adoraba a Kagome. Su primer amigo verdadero.

Semanas después todo parecía en calma, como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha al frente con sus manos dentro su haori, Sango y Miroku después platicando sobre algún tema, Rin y Shippo jugando juntos y Jaken murmurando maldiciones al ver por detrás de él a su amo bonito susurrándole cosas al oído a la pequeña miko y a ésta riendo de las cosas que escuchaba. Todo estaba bien en el grupo. Excepto claro que cada vez que había una pelea Kagome se refugiaba en Sesshoumaru. Eso era lo que más extrañaba Inuyasha, proteger a esa pequeña miko, pero todo valía la pena al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Kagome y su sonrisa feliz cuando el Taiyoukai, acariciando su mejilla, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Al fin y al cabo, y como Kagome le dijo una vez, si amas algo déjalo ir…

Asi pasaron un año, entre pelas, en la búsqueda de Naraku, amores y alegrías hasta llegar a este punto. En la mañana de ese mismo día habían tenido noticia de un incremento de demonios provenientes de sur, dividiéndose en grupos salieron de Edo a verificarlo, Rin y Shippo se quedaron con Kaede con Jaken como su niñera, para variar. Kagome había notado el clima frio y tuvo la intención de tomar su abrigo, pero se lo dejó a la pequeña Rin, porque ella había estado refriada hacia 2 días y no quería que recayera, y luego se encaminó con Sesshoumaru para iniciar su búsqueda. No había pasado ni dos horas y la tormenta se hacía presente, tuvieron que refugiarse enseguida en una cueva, Sesshoumaru buscó leña y Kagome prendió la fogata…

Y henos aquí de nuevo, con la poderosa tormenta eléctrica fuera y la dulce pareja dentro.

Sesshoumaru miró por quintaba vez a su miko quien era sacudida por un escalofrió, sus largos cabellos azabache se encontraban un poco húmedos al igual que su ropa. Ella tenía frio. Tenía frio y él lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella era testaruda y se estaba haciendo la fuerte. _"Miko terca"_ se dijo mentalmente mirándola dulcemente. Mirándola mas fijamente sus brazos tuvieron la más salvaje necesidad de tomarla y acurrucarla en sus brazos para protegerla del frio. Luchando por ese impulso, dejó de mirarla, pero regresó la vista rápidamente de sus fríos ojos dorados cuando escucho un pequeño 'Achú'.

Soltando un inaudible suspiro desenlazó sus manos con cuidado y le acarició la mejilla llamando su atención, ella lo miró con esos ojos azules tan expresivos.

**-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Sessho?-**preguntó Kagome al sentir la caricia ya muy común entre ellos.

Sesshoumaru movió su estola (N/A: MOKOMOKO 3) e hizo un gesto con la cabeza y con los brazos un poco abiertos, Kagome lo entendió pero retirando su mirada de él dijo.

-**Estoy bien, Sesshoumaru. No te preocu… ¡Achú!-**otro estornudo hizo levantar una ceja plata al Inu, Kagome se sonrojó pero no lo miró, era demasiado testaruda para su bien. Sesshoumaru quiso rolar los ojos. Y con una vos de advertencia dijo:

**-Kagome-** Ella inmediatamente hizo un puchero pero aceptó la derrota, lo único que quería era estar calientita y apapachada por su youkai. Sonriendo se arrimó entre los brazos cálidos de su amado y suspiró de pura felicidad. Mirando por afuera, en la tormenta eléctrica, se acomodó más en los brazos de su demonio y respiró hondo tomando el olor que desprendía este. Sesshoumaru enterró su nariz en sus cabellos húmedos y olfateo el aroma de su miko, una ola de placer lo recorrió al sentir el sutil olor de lirios de ella combinado perfectamente con el de él, en una clara demostración de que ella era suya y solamente suya. Kagome se removió en sus brazos para posar su nariz respingada en el esbelto cuello de su youkai, este solo se dejó hacer.

Amaba el olor de Sesshoumaru, era tan suave, imponente, poderoso…tan masculino. Acariciando el cuello de su youkai, este soltó un gruñido bajo de satisfacción, Kagome soltó una risita. Sesshoumaru vagamente se preguntó que era tan gracioso, pero estaba perdido entre la sensación de su miko acariciando su cuello con la nariz, un símbolo de amor y fidelidad en los Inus.

Cuando un nuevo escalofrió recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome, Sesshoumaru despertó de su estupor y la abrazó más fuerte.

**-¿Tienes frio?-**preguntó con voz suave y baja. Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-**No, estoy bien. Eres tan cálido**-respondió cerrando los ojos y pensó si alguna vez, en sus mas locos sueños, imaginó que terminaría asi, al lado de la perfecta máquina de matar, del frio Taiyoukai, el supuesto ser que aborrecía a los humanos y que era un tempano de hielo sin emociones…nunca. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que se quedaría con él, le habría dado un zape y se retorcería de dolor de tanto reír en su cara.

Pero he aquí, ella, la miko del futuro acurrucada en los brazos del youkai más poderoso y temido de Japón, su youkai. Aspiró nuevamente el olor de Sesshoumaru y sintió algo tibio en su pecho, aspiró una y otra y otra vez, grabando con fuego, en su memoria, su singular olor.

Después de estar asi, abrazados, acurrucados como dos pajarillos, la tormenta cesó, el sol empezó a asomar en el cielo, como burla. Los nubarrones aun seguían en lo alto de manto azul pero se encontraban inactivos. Gotas de agua y charcos era la única evidencia de la imperiosa tormenta eléctrica que tuvo efecto hacia apenas unas horas.

La pareja seguía en su mundo, uno en brazos del otro. Kagome fue la primera en voltear a ver los rayos opacos de sol.

-**vaya, parce que la tormenta ah parado**-dijo mientras su youkai le seguía la mirada hacia afuera de la cueva-**awww que mal**- volvió a decir decepcionada Kagome, lo que causó que la curiosa mirada dorada del Taiyoukai viajara hacia ella.

**-¿Por qué?-** le preguntó con esa voz tan grave y varonil que amaba la miko. Ella lo miró sonriendo.

-**es que…me gusta la lluvia**-Sesshoumaru la miró sin entender y ella continuó**- ya que siempre me mantengo calientita y protegida**- lo miró con las mejillas rojas- **además…desprende un olor muy particular y agradable**- terminó mirando hacia abajo.

Sesshoumaru frunció ligeramente el seño aun sin entender lo que su humana quería decir.

**-¿un olor? ¿A tierra mojada?-** cuestionó tocando su flequillo negro azulado con su nariz.

Kagome soltó una risilla divertida y dijo:

-**No ese olor, otro más… sorprendente, más enloquecedor, más placentero, más… fascinante** - dijo mientras se apoyaba más en la caricia de Sesshoumaru.

**-¿Asi? ¿Y cuál es?-**volvió a cuestionar, quería saber cual era ese dichoso olor que encloquecía a su hermosa miko.

Kagome tardó en responder, tenía la respuesta pero creía que sonaba cursi; asi que recordando todas las veces en las que se había quedado prendada del olor, todas las veces en las que llovía y Sesshoumaru la abrazaba protegiéndola con su calor, manteniéndola cómoda y calientita. Siempre, siempre cuando llovía respiraba su aroma y se sentía feliz, plena en sus brazos; él era su otra mitad, su perfecto complemento; y amaba la lluvia porque siempre se acurrucaba en los brazos de su youkai. Trató de hallar otra respuesta, a parte de la que tenia, pero al final no la había encontrado y decidió decir la que tenía en mente.

-**Huele como el amor-**dicho esto se sonrojo furiosamente pero permaneció tranquila. Sesshoumaru la miró dudoso, _"¿el amor? ¿Qué olor tiene?"_ pensó y dio un pequeño bufido mental ante eso. Era lo más raro que había oído de su miko, pero aun no saciaba su curiosidad por completo; él era un poderoso Taiyoukai pero no sabía cómo era el olor del amor y dudaba que hubiera uno que los describiera pero, y si así fuera...¿cuál sería?

Tomando un mechón del cabello de Kagome le preguntó:

**-¿y a que huele el amor?-**soltó la pregunta. Kagome lo pensó solo unos instante y mirando a los ojos dorados del youkai que la tenía en sus brazos, sonrío dulcemente y le respondió con una voz sedosa y llena de dulzura.

-**Huele a ti**- Después de eso dejo un suave beso en la comisura del los labios de su amante youkai y se levanto de su regazo dispuesta a recoger sus cosas y retomar juntos su camino. Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí, quieto, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y la mirada perdida.

-**Sessho**-llamó Kagome, cuando estuvo lista, al ver que este no le respondió fijó su mirada a él y luego sonrió con satisfacción, pocas veces podía dejar al gran Sesshoumaru con esa expresión: totalmente sorprendido. Lo volvió a llamar-**Sesshoumaru vamos, se nos hace tarde**-Dio un brinquito cuando el susodicho fijo su mirada dorada en ella. Era tan ardiente e intensa, sus penetrantes ojos se encontraban derretidos en fuego, un fuego que la hizo estremecer. Pocas veces había recibido ese tipo de miradas de él. En un segundo se estaba preguntando el grado de ebullición del oro y al otro, tenía a Sesshoumaru frente a ella, besándola con pasión. Ella tardó solo unos instantes en responder al beso. Dejo caer su bolsa y cerrando los ojos zafiro enrolló sus delgados brazos en el cuello firme de su youkai; este tomó sus caderas y la acercó más a él, queriendo fundirse en ella para ser un solo ser. Lo que ella había dicho había causado estragos en su mente y cuerpo, lo había dejado en shock, helado… ¿cómo podía una simple humana tenerlo a sus pies? Después una corriente cálida le recorrió de pies a cabeza y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarla y besarla, asi lo hizo.

Sus labios sabían a gloria y eran suaves, y lo mejor: se amoldaban a los suyos moviéndose a su ritmo, siguiendo perfectamente su apasionado beso. Con la necesidad de respirar se separaron despacio, lenta y delicadamente. Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente, acarició la perfecta nariz de su perfecto demonio con la suya, en un gesto tan amoroso. Sesshoumaru miró su rostro, gravando en su memoria las largas y espesas pestañas que rodeaba sus preciosos ojos azul zafiro, conteniendo el impulso de volverla a besar al ver la sonrisa soñadora de su miko; pero si lo hacia temía que no se controlase y la besara una y mil veces más, hasta que ya no pudiera mas. Kagome abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Sesshoumaru, se miraron unos instantes hasta que el taiyoukai habló.

-**Vamos-** eso bastó para que a la par los dos se separaran, Kagome más rehusada a hacerlo, pero tenían que seguir con su trabajo asi que soltando un suspiró de decepción y haciendo un puchero recogió otra vez su mochila encaminándose a la entrada de la cueva, un poco molesta y desilusionada. Sesshoumaru la vio volverse y caminó tras ella, despejando sus cabellos del lado derecho de su cuello, planto un beso en la base de este. Kagome se sorprendió ante el acto pero aun asi se sonrojó furiosamente. Sesshoumaru ya habiendo apaciguado la molestia y tristeza de su miko pasó de largo y caminó por delante.

Kagome sonrió y se toco el cuello, luego soberbia, vanidosa y arrogante mente se dijo _"¡lo traigo loco!"_ soltando una risa divertida corrió hasta llegar al lado de su amado, le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado y siguieron su camino hacia adelante.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

* * *

><p>UFF! Que les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Estaba en clase de Bioquímica y se me ocurrió la frase "…a que huele el amor?" y asi surgió la respuesta "Huele a ti" y como si fuera una iluminación del cielo la vincule en una escena se Sesshou y Kag muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy rosa.

Y a penas llegue de la escuela me puse a escribir! La idea estaba tan fresca y me emocioné.

Por eso la he dejado para ustedes!

Espero que les agrade y que deje su comentario, eso me motiva y me da energía (mas que el ATP! xD)

Saludos…ya pronto actualizaré mis demás fics!

Se despide su servidora Gameba

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
